The Suite Life on Deck
The Suite Life on Deck is the spin-off and sequel to the Disney Channel Original Series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. The series follows twin brothers Zack and Cody Martin (Dylan and Cole Sprouse) and hotel heiress London Tipton (Brenda Song) as they attend high school courses at Seven Seas High on the S.S. Tipton, a large cruise ship. Mr. Moseby (Phill Lewis) of the Boston Tipton Hotel returns as the ship's manager, and Bailey Pickett (Debby Ryan) is introduced as London's new roommate. Plot The show centers upon Zack and Cody Martin, twin brothers who live in the Tipton Hotel (parody of the Hilton Hotel) in Boston, where their mother, Carey, sings and performs in the hotel lounge. However, it also centers upon the hotel owner's teenage daughter, London Tipton (A parody of Paris Hilton), who is very wealthy and ditzy, the hotel's down-to-earth candy-counter girl, Maddie Fitzpatrick, and Mr. Moseby, the strict, dutiful, and serious manager, who is often the foil to Zack and Cody's schemes and has a liking to the piano, pocket hankies and ballet. The show is often set at the Tipton Hotel, but has other settings such as Zack and Cody's school, Cheevers High,and Maddie and London's private school, Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic. Zack and Cody often get in trouble (sometimes unintentionally) and come up with witty ideas to get out of it. Cast Main Only Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse and Brenda Song appeared in all episodes of the series: *Cody Martin (Cole Sprouse) – is typically the intelligent, kind-hearted, and sensitive twin. Cody performs well academically, is a straight A student, and has shown to have a great interest in academics; however, he does not perform well in sports. Cody has been noted to be ten minutes younger than Zack and often plays into Zack's crazy schemes. Cody is usually picked on by Zack, but Zack becomes very defensive when other people do it. Likewise, Cody cares very deeply for Zack, despite his picking on him constantly. At the end of season one, Cody begins dating Bailey Pickett, but they pause their romantic relationship in the second-season finale due to a misunderstanding in Paris. However, near the end of the third season, they get back together again after confessing that they never stopped loving each other. In "Das Boots", it is revealed that he has multiple allergies, said by Sasha, a Russian girl who lost to him in a chess championship. Also, in "A London Carol", a future version of Cody and Bailey are married. *Zack Martin (Dylan Sprouse) – is typically the fun-loving, rebellious, and immature twin. He works in the juice bar on the ship as a result of using up both Cody's and his money for the semester. Cody is forced to obtain the job as a towel boy.7 Zack does not perform particularly well academically, but he managed to graduate in the series' finale episode. He performs very well physically and enjoys physical sports, especially basketball and football. Zack acts selfish at times but he also sincerely cares for his brother and friends, even if he does not always show it. He flirts with most of the girls on the ship by using various pick-up lines, although he rarely ever stays with them for more than one episode. At the beginning of the third season, he starts to develop strong feelings for a new student on the ship named Maya. At first, she refuses to go out with him since he was a "player," but eventually he wins her over by throwing a surprise party for her. He then surprises his friends by being a good boyfriend. Although initially there is confusion as to whether he loved her or whether he was just taking her on as a challenge, he proves to have strong feelings for her in later episodes. She breaks up with him in the episode "Graduation on Deck" because of a Peace Corps assignment she accepts, but they remain close friends. *London Tipton (Brenda Song) – She is the socialite of the four main teenage characters. She is a parody of Paris Hilton. She is the daughter of Wilfred Tipton, a multi-billionaire and the owner of the Tipton Hotel chains, including the one in Boston and the SS Tipton. London is typically selfish, dim-witted, spoiled, gullible and meticulous about her appearance but she is happy and heartwarming, and she does care for her friends (even if she can't remember the difference between Zack and Cody). She also has a pomeranian pet dog named Ivana. When she is happy, she usually claps her hands and repeatedly jumps up and down while saying her catchphrase, "Yay me!" Mr. Moseby fools London into thinking that she is on the SS Tipton for a vacation, to trick her into boarding the ship. London gets enrolled at the Seven Seas High School program because her father wants her to live in the real world. London does not live in a first class suite on the SS Tipton, but a small cabin. London reluctantly agrees to accept Bailey Pickett (Debby Ryan) as her new roommate, although she does so after unsuccessfully trying to bribe Bailey into leaving as she did with her previous roommate. The two later become good friends. In The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, when London resided at the Tipton Hotel, it seemed that she was living in her own bubble. On the SS Tipton, London became more aware of the real world and faced several difficulties to help her when she takes over her father's business. *Bailey Pickett (Debby Ryan) is a teenage girl from the fictional town of Kettlecorn, Kansas. She is very intelligent just like Cody, seemingly the perfect girl-next-door and has been described as a "small town, down-to-earth girl." She shares a room with the wealthy London Tipton, in which the two later form a close friendship and end up becoming best friends. Bailey is a student at Seven Seas High and attends classes with her new friends Zack, Cody, London, and Woody. She boarded the ship to leave Kettlecorn, where she lived on a farm, because she longed for the big city. She pretends to be a boy in the pilot in order to get a room on the SS Tipton because the girls' cabins were filled. Eventually, she moves in with London after people find out she is a girl. London tries to bribe her not to move in, but Bailey refuses. Both Zack and Cody have a crush on her at the beginning of the series, but when they find out more about Bailey's life and her ex-boyfriend, Zack lets Cody have her, claiming that she was "carrying too much baggage." However, a couple seasons later he says that he doesn't blame Cody for not being able to get over Bailey and called her "smokin'," showing he still thinks she's attractive even if he doesn't like her "that way". Cody tries several times throughout the first season to attract Bailey, but is unsuccessful until the crossover episode "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana" in which they start dating. They eventually end their romantic relationship in the second-season finale due to a misunderstanding in Paris. However, near the end of the third season, they get back together again after confessing that they still loved each other. In "A London Carol", a future version of Cody and Bailey are married. In the series finale, she reveals that she chose to attend Yale University.. *Marion Moseby (Phill Lewis) – the uptight and serious former manager of the Tipton Hotel in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, is now the chaperon and manager of the SS Tipton. He speaks with a wide vocabulary and an urbane vernacular, minimal tolerance for fun of any kind, and is therefore often annoyed by Zack and Cody's schemes. He has raised London Tipton like his own daughter. His repeated catch phrases, "Good luck with that," and "If you'll excuse me," have become his trademark. He loves bad jokes, has a passion for collecting handkerchiefs, and has a penchant for ballet, which becomes a running joke throughout the series. Though he acts as though he does not care about Zack and Cody, he actually has a great deal of affection for them and tells them he will miss them in the end of the Graduation on Deck episode. He's constantly running from stem to stern keeping the Martin twins and London out of trouble. Moseby is a father figure in London's life, because of London's father's absence in the series. He looks after her constantly and cares for her very deeply. Moseby reportedly tricked London in order for her to be enrolled in the Seven Seas High School program. He told London she was going on a vacation on the SS Tipton to get her on the ship. Mr. Moseby is continuously trying to "court" Ms. Tutwieler and, in the final episode of the series, proposes to her, deciding he wants them to be together rather than apart. In an act of true bravery in the final episode, Moseby tells off Mr. Tipton for having the ship dismantled during graduation; he follows up by telling the shocked crowd that he was already losing his job anyway. *Marcus Little (Doc Shaw) (episode 30-55) is a former singing sensation, Lil' Little, who comes aboard the SS Tipton. After hitting puberty, causing his voice to change, he lost his fame and career. He attends Seven Seas High and shares a room with Zack. Marcus lived in Atlanta, Georgia, as mentioned on his sash in "The Beauty and the Fleeced." He first appears in the second-season episode "Roomies". He has a crush on London, and is shown to be quite gullible, often believing Woody's tall tales. Marcus has as many famous contacts as London does; however, he is sensitive about the loss of his fame because he believes his celebrity friends won't like him, though he was later proven wrong in the episode "Crossing Jordin." Marcus eventually leaves the ship in the episode "Bon Voyage" after choosing to star in a musical based on his hit song "Retainer Baby." Cody is proud of him for this because he'll be entertaining people while promoting proper dental care. Sequels The Suite Life Movie On September 20, 2010, Disney Channel announced that production had begun for a Disney Channel Original Movie based on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and The Suite Life on Deck.14 The Suite Life Movie premiered on the Disney Channel in the United States and Canada on March 25, 2011. Connection to the DCLAU Wizards On Deck with Hannah Montana Wizards On Deck with Hannah Montana The episode "Double-Crossed" is the second part of a three-way crossover that begins on Wizards of Waverly Place and concludes on Hannah Montana. Cody promises to get tickets for himself and Bailey to a concert in Hawaii featuring Hannah Montana, who has boarded the SS Tipton. In the meantime, the Russo siblings enjoy a cruise of their own until Alex pulls a prank that causes Justin to turn blue. Cast-Away (To Another Show) (from Wizards of Waverly Place) Justin Russo is excited to meet London Tipton when he wins an essay contest prize, which is a "Teen cruise" on the SS Tipton. Theresa and Jerry say that Alex Russo can't go because of her 14 missed assignments, but Alex finds out that there is a school on board and convinces her parents to let her stay aboard the SS Tipton. Max Russo also joins Alex and Justin on board, where Alex bonds with Bailey Pickett, but soon gets in hot water when she uses magic to bring Harper aboard. Alex says that she is Ashley Olsen so she won't get caught skipping classes. She also tells Harper to be Alex Russo for her. When Justin meets London, he pretends that he is a doctor, which gains her interest. However, Justin begins to lose interest in her when he discovers how unintelligent she is. Meanwhile, Max competes with Zack Martin in a series of outrageous challenges, but when Zack and Max race luggage carts, Max bumps his cart into several people standing in front of the hot tub and Bailey gets knocked over into it while eating pizza and starts choking. London sees this and tells Justin to save Bailey, but Justin says that he doesn't know how to. Alex then saves Bailey by stepping in to give her abdominal thrusts. Mr. Moseby then steps in to congratulate Alex for helping Bailey and Alex, having forgotten the name Ashley Olsen, says her name is Ashley Simpson (and then Ashley Simpson-Olsen after being reminded by Bailey of what she said before), but then Max, unaware of Alex's plan, reveals Alex's true identity. She then pushes Max into the hot tub for doing so. London, ashamed of Justin for not trying to save Bailey, calls him "a dumb doctor" and breaks up with him (which Justin goes along with). At the end Alex transports Harper home, but then realizes that she may have accidentally sent her to Rome instead of home, and continues to skip class. Super(stitious) Girl (from Hannah Montana) While in her cabin on the ship, Hannah loses the anklet that her mother gave her for good luck. Lola helps her to try to find it, but with no luck. Finally, a maid shows the anklet to Mr. Moseby, but London takes it, seeing it as valuable. Hannah and Lola find that London has it, when they tell her that the anklet has fake diamonds, she throws it overboard, disgusted that the diamonds are fake. Hannah is depressed and wonders if anything else bad could happen: it does. A storm blows her wig away and her hair dye turns her hair green instead of blonde, a rat appears on her head, and a mirror breaks. Even Hannah's rehearsal goes poorly, so she tells Cody and Bailey that the concert is cancelled. Miley believes the anklet is the only thing that will help her, but her father, Robby tells her that the spirit of her mother is in her heart, too. He tells Miley that he always has a back-up wig and gives it to her. Hannah then tells Cody and Bailey the concert is back on and that they are invited to the after-party. Bailey asks Cody if that was his plan and Cody talks about a good relationship needing honesty, but lies by saying yes it was his plan. Hannah's Hawaii concert goes ahead, and all is well. Weasels on Deck (from I'm In The Band) Iron Weasel are aboard the S.S. Tipton. Because they snuck onto the ship, they pretend to be a group of contortionist brothers, but the actual contortonist brothers are jewel thieves who are being hunted down by the police of their native country. Because of this predicament, the band seeks help from Cody and Zack Martin. They do get to perform for Mr. Tipton thanks to Ash's apology to Mr. Moseby for abandoning him years ago to join Iron Weasel. Karate Kid-tastrophe (from Jessie) Jessie runs into Mr. Moseby, the manager of Tipton Hotel, in New York, and he tells her the best way to understand what is going on with a child is to talk to them.